Fate:Rebellion
by All Day Tsundere
Summary: The only wish Lelouch ever wanted was to see his sister Nunnally live in a world of peace. As a result he became the masked vigilante, Zero. But what happens when Lelouch is dragged into a magical war for a single wish? What is he willing to do to attain that wish?
1. Chapter 1, A Fate few would've Chosen

**Fate/Rebellion:**

An Alternate account of the events of Code Geass and The Fate Series.

* * *

 **Fuyuki City: 00:00, A decrepit warehouse on the bad part of town and current burial place of Lelouch Vi Britannia**

"What in God's name is happening?"

A blinding light seemingly out of nowhere had knocked down the high and mighty Lelouch Vi Britannia down a peg, Chased down by Britannia Soldiers with only his quick wits and Geass to protect himself. For once in his life Lelouch was on the losing end of a tactical battle. Departing a conference with fellow Terrorist group Kyoto. Lelouch had just gained their support after revealing his own identity to the leader of said group. However Lelouch's feeling of victory would be short lived as his escort was ambushed, Lelouch didn't see it coming, from all directions Britannia Knitemares descended on the small group. With haste he fled the battle, allowing his escort to hold the ambush off while he escaped, but the attackers was relentless, his own Knitemare destroyed in his retreat, luckily for Lelouch he escaped the Knitemare in time. The others were not equally fortunate, if an ambush could have escaped the foresight of a tactical genius like Lelouch then the fateful Black Knights left as sacrifice for their leader's retreat would have zero chance of staying alive for too long. He had managed to evade his enemies long enough to reach a city on the outskirts of nowhere. Fuyuki City was her name, a quaint little settlement with nothing to really offer other then shrines and a forlorn, out of place Catholic Mission. The ambushing Britannians foresaw this move and to counter they alerted the local garrison that the scourge of the Empire, Zero was to escape in this general vicinity, a lock-down was enacted and anyone caught roaming the streets would be killed on sight. A dastardly move indeed but a move that Lelouch could admire, he was not up against an amateur Britannian strategist he knew that much. But all of that was irrelevant at the moment as Lelouch was caught by the local garrison and in the heat of battle was severely wounded, shot in the shoulder. No bones were damaged, he was going to live but not for very long. As a final act of desperation Lelouch sought out a dark, abandoned warehouse to hide inside. Strikingly familiar to the one he hid in when he first found out about Geass from C.C. Luck however continued to toy with Lelouch as the one warehouse the soldier's happen to examine was the one he cowered in.

"This is it" uttered Lelouch. "This was how I was to die, not even a heroes death. Forgotten and unremarkable was how I was to die. In the end I die without creating a New World for my Sister Nunnally to live in, nor did I find the root of my mother's murder. I failed as a brother, as a son and as a Knight of justice. Only Knitemares were present to greet me, not even I was allowed to damn a few Britannian souls to hell as my final act of rebellion. I stood their bleeding my guts out, ready to di….. No I can't die, not yet! I can't die! Not like this, not like…"

"So the masked terror of Britannia was a fucking school boy?" A Knitemare pilot howled.

"This kid can't be Zero, but orders are orders. Sorry kid." The other lamented.

"Can't say I'm too disappointed, shooting up Elevens is tiring work, would be nice to kill some of our own youth once in a while, any last words ki…."

Before the first pilot could finish his belittlement, a blinding light suddenly appeared in front of Lelouch, The light blinded the Pilots and knocked Lelouch to the ground.

"What in God's name is happening?" Lelouch Screeched.

A Mist of cloud engulfed the warehouse and as the dust settled a lone female was standing where that glistening array of light once stood. Her elegant blond hair kept in place by a white ribbon, her emerald green eyes filled with passion and a soft almost innocent face most women would kill for. The mysterious figure was wearing a bizarre set of clothes, A Blue garment decked in Medieval Armour. In her hands was a transparent sword made by materials not from this world and completely explainable by modern sciences. Lelouch was left in utter shock by her appearance, his mouth wide open with a look on his face that screamed "What the flying fuck is going on!?" This only lasted a second however as the "guest" for his little soiree vanished into thin air. Whoop! Just like that. This mysterious woman leapt at such great speeds that Lelouch could barely keep up, he miraculously spotted her half a second later charging at the huge behemoth that was the Knitemare. He tried to warn her to stop. But instead of his assumption of her imminent death by Mecha coming to fruition, she instead tore through the Knitemares, taking them down to her level by targeting their bulky, metallic legs. Her swift movements were too much for the pilots too handle, her invisible saber easily slashing through the Knitemares legs like a serrated katana to hot butter. Either out of mercy or ruthless efficiency, she ended both pilots' lives quickly with a simple thrust of her blade to the front of their cockpits. Precise and thematic with no unnecessary violence or gore, the sign of a soldier not a killer. A relieved Lelouch pondered, that feeling of relief was torn asunder when the blond haired warrior fixed her attention upon Lelouch. A feeling of fear and dread overcame Lelouch.

"If this Woman wanted me dead, she could've done the deed without any trouble what so ever. Then what is her reason for keeping me Alive? Torture? A fate worse than death itself? What could this…this woman want with me?"

Instead of torture or death at the hands of this deadly killing machine, she stood over Lelouch and offered her hand to him. Not wanting to enrage this deadly woman. Lelouch took her offer of help and raised himself up, but before he were to stand and meet her gaze. The cogs in Lelouch's mind were turning.

"All I have to do is get into eye contact with her. She wouldn't stand a cha…"

Before Lelouch could finish his track of inner monologue, the blond warrior spoke. Emitting four simple words, four simple words that left Lelouch at a complete standstill.

"Are you my Master?"

* * *

 **Fade to black...**

A/N: This is my first ever FanFic, so please be gentle...Obviously this story starts out in the middle of Code Geass instead of the start, wanted to try something unique and I haven't really seen anyone pair up Lelouch and Arthuria before, expect Geass and Fate/Zero/Stay Night characters to be Masters, as well as a possible love square between Saber, Rin and C.C. Hopefully you enjoyed this, expect new content and don't be soft when it comes to critiques.

See you later Space Cowboys...

 **-All Day Tsundere**


	2. Chapter 2, The King and The Emperor

**Fate/Rebellion**

An Alternate account of the events of Code Geass and The Fate Series

* * *

 **Fuyuki City: 00:08, a decrepit warehouse on the bad part of town.**

"What?" asked the confused Lelouch.

"Are you my master?" The blond warrior replied, "If you truly are my master then there should be command seals on the back of your hand to verify our sacred contract."

Not wanting to look weak in front of her, Lelouch calmed himself down and quickly assessed his situation.

"So what you're saying is that, there are seals on the back of my hand that prove whether or not I am your supposed master?" Lelouch inquired.

The mysterious woman nodded her head and answered Lelouch with "Correct."

Curious to the implications of being this woman's master, Lelouch promptly removed his gloves. Doing so with his trademarked swagger and flare.

"Well I'll be damned…." Lelouch stood there gaping at his hand, it was covered in strange markings like she said it was. "Now…" Lelouch deliberated "…How do I turn, being this creatures master into an advantage?"

Lelouch took his gaze off his hand and straight to the eyes of his new "servant"

"What does being your master mean then, umm…. Ah what do I call you?" Lelouch asked.

"Saber, call me Saber" she responded.

"Well Saber, what does being the master of a female killing machine mean for me? I assume there is some sort of catch to this new power?"

"You're very perceptive ma…." Saber was cut off before she could complete her sentence.

"Saber. Call me Lelouch, Lelouch VI Britannia!"

"Brit-an-ia…" snapping herself back together, Saber went back to answering Lelouch. "You realized there was a catch to such great power, with no prior knowledge of the grail and the war. I'm impressed."

"There's always a catch to great power being handed over so easily… there always is." Lelouch said this while reminiscing of the time C.C. promised him the power to bend another's will, Geass. Indeed Lelouch was not unfamiliar with this concept. "You mention a grail and a war as well, care to elaborate for the ignorant, Saber?"

"This is not a laughing matter mas… Lelouch, you are caught up in the Holy Grail War. The fourth one to be exact. This is a war fought by six other masters and servants like ourselves, we fight amongst ourselves in secret battle to attain the Holy Grail. A devise capable of granting any desired wish of both the Master and their Servant."

Lelouch stood there, staring at his hands. Soaking in all the knowledge given to him by Saber. "Any wish we've ever wanted… granted?"

"You are correct, Lelouch. All we have to do is kill the six other servants and any wish can be granted."

Lelouch continued to stare blankly at his hands, ignoring everything Saber just said.

"Any wish I've ever want granted?"

As Lelouch said this, images and flashbacks began to appear. Britannia reigning supreme over Japan and destroying everything in sight, His own mother slain in cold blood, Nunnally blinded by the trauma and weeping for their mother, his own father Charles Zi Britannia not giving a damn and banishing both he and Nunnally to Area 11 and lastly, lying to Nunnally about the corpses littered on the streets of Suzaku's hometown the bodies fresh from a Britannian slaughter. It was the only thing he could do to comfort Nunnally and keep her innocent from anymore unheeded bloodshed.

Tears of both sadness and utter rage flowed down Lelouch's cheek. He had kept silent for almost a whole minute.

Finally Saber spoke. "Lelouch what is…"

Lelouch then spoke his tone calm and quiet. "Saber, do you want to know what my wish is?"

Saber just stood there, not knowing what to say or how to respond.

"Well I'll tell you anyway. My wish is to see my little sister, Nunnally grow up in a world of peace and love. A world where she can finally look at and not be afraid, a world where she can smile again…"

A look of relief swept through Saber, she was chosen by an honorable and benevolent master. She would gladly follow a man like Lelouch to hell and back if these were the ideals he possessed.

"But you see Saber…" Lelouch's stoic and tranquil voice began to grow louder and angrier, this drastic contrast upset Saber but not enough to disturb her positive view of Lelouch.

"To achieve said world, there is one thing I must do, that is to end the root of this horrible, horrible world me and my sister live in. The root is an unjust and cruel nation, ruled by an even worse man…. Saber do you really want to know what my wish is?"

Lelouch began to advance upon Saber, his footsteps like a rampaging army. Raiding any space left between himself and Saber.

Saber frightened by the man Lelouch has become begins to step back until she can no longer, trapped by a wall and an advancing Lelouch. Saber can only stand in terror as her master begins to stare directly into her eyes, as if piercing a sword into her very soul.

"What do you wish for master!?" Saber mumbled.

Lelouch backed off his advance and stood completely still, he began gazing towards the east where a small opening of moonlight, crept unto the foreboding darkness.

"My wish? My wish is to destroy, Britannia!"

Saber's face began to contort and sicken, there was no feeling in any of her limbs and she began to falter. First dropping her invisible weapon, next fainting to her knees. Her body was weak, she could faint at any moment.

"Why? Is my wish a problem for you… Saber?"

That was the last remaining sound, Saber had remembered. As she promptly collapsed to the ground. Stricken by overwhelming grief, by her master's wish.

* * *

 **Location Undisclosed: 00:32, a dark room with a solitary chair, as the only furniture around.**

"My, My Lelouch. Aren't we an ambitious one? Destroy Britannia? And people say the youth of today's generation lack drive and conviction."

"Here's proof to those simpletons that not all youth inside the Holy Britannian Empire are concerned with the hottest trends and finding the hip, new way to insult the "numbers."

"But what can one expect from a boy like Lelouch, so filled with tragedy and woe is he that even Shakespeare would find this boy's tale too sad."

"But unlike Shakespeare and the other human scum, I understand you Lelouch, I know you."

"We are both of the same ilk you and I, cut from the same cloth as some would say."

" You see I have Geass too Lelouch! And I can understand the pain and suffering one of "us" goes through."

"But the thing is Lelouch, you're standing in the way of my fair maiden and the love of my life… C.C."

"I guess I have to kill you now… But what's this? A magical war fought between six individuals to attain any wish granted?"

"Sounds like a bit of fun! But then I really have to kill you this time, not just for keeping me and my love C.C. apart, but to also obtain the Holy Grail. Splendid! Two reasons to horribly mutilate your body is better than one right? Right?"

"But then I'd have to summon one of those servant things?"

"That's right I've already done that isn't that right…"

"Caster"

"Oh Mao! You have such a noble agenda! I will happily eviscerate this "Lelouch" for the heathen holds both the women we devote our lives to hostage, your fair maiden C.C. and my holy virgin Jeanne D' Arc. That fiend! I will enjoy mounting his head upon my fireplace!"

"In due time, Caster. In due time we will have our "fun" with Lelouch Vi Britannia…."

A nightmare inducing smile entered the lips of the bat shit insane Mao as he uttered those words. In turn the equally crazed Caster responded with a fit of laughter, not the Ha, Ha type. The, I'm about to murder you and everybody you've ever loved type.

* * *

 **Pendragon Imperial Palace: 00:43, Throne room**

"V.V. Are you sure that this Holy Grail War is true and that in this world of ours hides magic and Magus who wield such magics?"

"Charles, would your big brother ever lie to you?" answered V.V.

"In fact Charles, I am so sure that the grail and the war exists. That I would put the source of my information's life on the line as proof it exists."

"If it doesn't?" Pondered the Emperor.

"Then I'll just have to torture and kill him myself. Doesn't that sound fair, Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald?"

Kayneth, was unable to respond to such an act let alone, protest. He was trapped in some sort of crude torture device, that kept his body paralysed from the neck down and his mouth rendered shut. The only thing one could hear were the muffled screams of anger seething from the once proud magus.

The one time he decides to leave the home and comfort of the Association/EU protected England to travel to the Holy Britannian Empire, he is kidnapped by some immortal demon who happens to know about the Grail war he was to participate in and is promptly tortured until he tells him every piece of information he knew. Now his life is on the line and there's nothing he can do about it. If a Servant is summoned then there's no use for him and he is killed, if it doesn't conjure a servant he is killed. A complete no-win situation for Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

"This is completely idiotic." Thought Charles Zi Britannia, "I mean how could something as banal as magic be real? Granted Geass is, in itself something hard to believe… No these are completely different circumstances. Summoning a heroic spirit of old to fight for you in a war to attain a wish of your choosing. How preposterous! Although the thought of this war and the grail being reality would be ideal as this would decrease the time needed to successfully kill God and rewrite the world… if only it were reality."

Charles continued to look at disinterest in his brother's ritual to summon a heroic spirit.

"Soon Charles, soon this world will end and a new one will be made from the ashes!" V.V. exclaimed.

"Get on with this already big brother, I grow weary of this…"

A blinding light interrupted Charles, V.V. began cheering like a madman, jumping and howling in his boots. Charles and Kayneth can only look away.

"It's here, it's here! Isn't this great Charl…."

Covered and protected by his younger brother the light was moments away from engulfing V.V in it's unholy light.

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing! You almost died!"

Unhanding himself from Charles, V.V. only smiled at Charles.

"Did you forget Charles? I'm immortal, I swear Charles you're still the same after all these yea…"

"A fellow immortal hmm? Only Gods and Kings like myself are allowed such an honor. So which one are you immortal? God, King or a mongrel who happened to get blessed by such an honor."

A blond haired, golden armored man walked straight out of the blinding light. He gave off an aura of superiority and arrogance. But then those things are expected when you are the first king in human existence, Gilgamesh.

Instead of V.V. answering Gilgamesh's challenge, Charles stood up and addressed the conceited king face to face.

"Gods? Kings? I and my brother are beyond such petty things."

Intrigued, Gilgamesh continued to dig.

"Oh, is that so? Then pray tell mongrel, what makes you superior to me…."

Charles interrupted before Gilgamesh could finish.

"Gilgamesh, I know who you are. The first King of humanity and God in his own right."

"So you know who I am? Then why do you continue to address your King and God in such disgusting ways?"

"Why? You ask? Because I am the rank of Emperor and outclass your measly rank of King. Furthermore Gilgamesh, you may be a divine being. But I plan on killing God and doesn't the act of killing a divine being, make you completely superior to any divinity? In fact it should be YOU Gilgamesh who should be bowing to me!"

Gilgamesh stood there, his face completely blank no emotion neither anger nor disgust just complete silence. He approached Charles but instead of any retribution on his part, he simply bowed his head, agonizingly low and his aura completely different.

"If there's one thing I could ask. Which one of you would like to suffer a fate worse than death itself a million times over, first?"

* * *

 **Fade to Black...**

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback guys, it's been a huge fucking help.

Would especially like to thank: **LightofPurgeandShadowofEmbrace + Panzer4life + MM Browsing + Lone Gundam**

Couldn't have done this without your guy's feedback :)

Looks like shit is really going down now. three out of the six servants have been revealed as well as their masters:

Arthuria Pendragon/Saber - Lelouch Vi Britannia

Gilles De Rais/Caster- Mao

Gilgamesh/Archer- Charles Zi Britannia

See you later Space Cowboys...

 **-All Day Tsundere**


	3. Chapter3, Is it wrong to seek salvation?

**Fate/Rebellion**

An alternate account of the events of Code Geass and The Fate Series

* * *

*Flashback*

 **Pendragon Imperial Palace: 12:00, The Imperial Throne Room**

"Now presenting the 11th Prince, of The Holy Britannian Empire and 17th Heir to the throne of the Emperor. Prince Lelouch VI Britannia!"

Bustling into the throne room was a small boy, no older than 10. Ingrained in the boy's eyes was the burning desire for vengeance and justice to be handed. For you see this boy's own mother had been slain in cold blood inside the Imperial Palace and witnessed by his younger sister Nunnally. A fact that did not sit right with the pre-pubescent Lelouch.

"You Bastard!" spat Lelouch "My Mother is dead and all you can do is just sit there and look bored! How could you let mother die? You're the Emperor of Britannia! The reports say Terrorists did this, but how can they? She was murdered right here, inside the palace and you expect me to believe some terrorist managed to sneak into the Emperor's own home and killed my mother!"

The view pans to see a regal looking man, his body built like a Knightmare and sporting an aloof, distant face.

"You dare speak to ME like this? I am the Emperor! I can do whatever I please. Nobody, especially a son who isn't even a man yet can ever tell me what to say or do!"

Lelouch overcome with intense rage and hatred, charged at his father with a beast like intensity, two Imperial Guards were the only things stopping Lelouch from tearing his Father's face off with his own hands.

"How can that be the only thing you care about? Your wife is dead and your own daughter is without sight. Yet you don't even give damn!"

Hearing enough from the young Prince, Charles orders the guards to throw Lelouch to the ground and aim their weapons at Lelouch.

"I grow weary of your insolence, boy. I hereby order that you and that weakling sister of yours be stripped of your Imperial titles and banished to the newly formed Area 11."

A look of utter shock entered the face of Lelouch, he couldn't believe what was happening. Not only have his and Nunnally's mother been killed but everything else has been stripped from them as well. Their identity, their titles and their only home gone just like that.

Without struggle, Lelouch is escorted away from the Imperial Palace. Tears falling down his cheek and only one thing coursing through his mind, destroy Britannia…

* * *

 **Unknown: 06:30, in a student's room, sleeping.**

Saber's eyes fluttered, she felt warm and her head was in a daze. She had experienced one hell of a dream, her master Lelouch was… Saber's own memory began to recollect and she remembered why she was asleep in the first place, Lelouch's wish… his wish to destroy the nation that she and her Knights of the Round Table, created and died for. The nation she had spent her whole life trying to save… Britannia. And Lelouch wants to destroy it, see it burned to the ground and torn asunder. The thought of someone craving such a wish, sickened Saber. In fact it destroyed her. Even after all this rest and recuperation, she still felt weak. Her eyes can barely see and she can only slightly move her arms. With all the might she had left, she took off the cover providing her heat and moved her legs towards the floor. But as she was doing this, the door to the room had swerved open and Lelouch had entered. He wasn't wearing the outfit he wore last time, instead opting for a black school uniform with a golden Fleur De Lis on each collar.

"Saber, you're awake…"

Before Lelouch could finish, Saber cuts him off.

"Lelouch…" With everything else she has left, Saber stands and confronts Lelouch. Her eyes locked into his, she grabs onto Lelouch and asks "Why, Why do you want to destroy Britannia?"

Lelouch stayed quiet, his face filled with vitriol and hate. He bawls his hands into a fist and begins to answer.

"Britannia is an evil nation that is a parasite to the entire world! It preaches and glorifies inequality and racism against all, minorities under its control are stripped of their cultural identity and become slaves to their new conquerors… Britannia has destroyed the lives of millions, no billions of lives. In its quest for complete world domination, Including mine! "

The dream that Saber had before, began to resurface in her mind's eye, every second playing out like a movie. How Lelouch questioned his father on his mother's murder, how he became exiled from Britannia and the moment he swore a bloody vendetta against his father and his empire.

Saber unhanded Lelouch and started to stand back, she can't believe what she's hearing. The nation she bore and spent a lifetime trying to save… had become a war machine, distorted from the ideals she possessed and is a cancer to the world and it's people. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but as the first King of Britain it was her duty as king to end this corrupted nation Britannia has become and bring it to justice.

Saber began to speak, her voice emitting sympathy and understanding. "Lelouch, I understand now. Britannia is the reason for this worlds evils and it's my sworn duty as a knight to end such evil, Lelouch your goals are indeed noble. I pledge my sword and my honor to you in your fight against Britannia."

Saber began to bow her head towards Lelouch, a move which surprised Lelouch. He could tell that her doing this was no trivial matter and that he had truly earned her respect.

"I'm confused, aren't you already sworn to fight by my side when I summoned you here? Or is there some other hidden loophole you forgot to tell me."

Saber stood up from her kneeling position and smiled towards Lelouch.

"When you summoned me, I swore to fight for you as a servant. But now, I fight for you as a Knight."

Saber extended her hand towards Lelouch, perhaps signalling that she didn't consider Lelouch a master, but a friend.

"And they say chivalry is dead…"

Lelouch accepted Saber's offer of friendship. They continued to talk as if they had known each other for years, with Saber explaining the finer points of the Grail War. Its history, why it came to be and the three Magus families that have fought tooth and nail to attain the grail.

Lelouch began to speak about his history with Britannia, how he formed the Black Knights, his relationship with his "best friend" Suzaku and his younger sister Nunnally.

They had been talking for hours and Lelouch had not realized the time.

"Ah shit, it's nearly nine. Saber I've got classes to go to and if I don't attend this one they'll probably kick me and Nunnally out of Ashford. Sorry Saber, but you've got to stay here."

Instead of staying put like he asked, Saber…how you say. Vanished, she wasn't visible. Not to the human eye at least.

"SABER! Where the hell did you go?" A frantic Lelouch screamed.

"Don't worry Lelouch, I am still here. I've only transformed into astral form. This way I can protect you without any humans detecting my presence."

Lelouch calmed himself down, "useful to know." He thought. "Since no other humans can see you. Bringing you along would be fine, the other Master's may not care for keeping this a secret and decide to attack me at Ashford."

Lelouch began to walk out the door when his stomach began grumbling. "I'm late either way, Might as well get some breakfast in, Saber you coming?"

* * *

 **Ashford Academy: 09:21, Britannian Histories class.**

"Lelouch, I expect a full letter of apology from you for your repeated tardiness to class. Am I clear?"

Lelouch got off relatively easy, only having to write a letter of apology to the History teacher.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be sure to write one up for you later today."

"See that you do." Responded the teacher.

Lelouch sat near the windows, a perfect spot for anyone looking to catch some sleep during class. But alas today wasn't a good day for Lelouch's sleep schedule. As this new piece of information he is about to receive will most likely keep him up all day and night.

The Teacher began to clear her throat, which silenced any talk still happening in class.

"It seems we have a new student transferring in to our school… She's an honorary Britannian!"

Gossip and whisperings began spreading throughout the classroom.

"A filthy Eleven is in my class!"

"I wonder if she's in his majesty's military like Suzaku."

"Another one of those scummy Elevens, I enlisted on this school so I wouldn't have to deal with their kind."

The teacher began waving her hands around trying to stop all the talking.

"Quiet down, you lot. I don't like this anymore then you do. Just let her introduce herself and get on with the rest of the class."

As if on cue in came the transfer student, her face definitely that of Japanese descent. But the way she gracefully walked into class and by the way she held herself, you wouldn't be re-missed if you had mistaken her for Britannian royalty. Her hair was done up, with two black ribbons on both sides of her head holding some of her flowing hair, she just oozed confidence and charisma. Some were taken aback by her arrogance, while others just sat in awe of this new girl. Finally she stood in the front end of class and spelled her name out in four languages. Japanese, French, German and Britannian.

She turned around and began staring into the faces of all her new classmates. Taking a particular interest in a raven haired, purple eyed boy.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Rin Tohsaka…"

The mention of the name Tohsaka, brought Lelouch from his disinterest/slumber and quickly scanned his brain why that name was important.

*Flashback*

" **The Einzberns, Matous and Tohsaka are the three Magus families that created the grail and who are guaranteed a position in the Holy Grail War…"**

Lelouch's mind began to scheme and contemplate.

"What is a Tohsaka doing, studying here in Ashford? Does she already know I'm a master… no she couldn't have, it's impossible she knows. Then what is exactly is her motive being here?"

And just like that Lelouch got his answer.

"The reason I enrolled in this school, is because my father. Tokiomi Tohsaka… purchased this school from the Ashfords."

A stunned silence swept over the whole class, even Lelouch was flabbergasted by the news. He knew Milly's family was a shell of its former self and was having financial problems but he never expected the geezer to sell the school. They must've bought it just this morning or else Milly would've said something.

A curios eye focused in on the Tohsaka heiress.

"Lelouch…"

Lelouch turned his attention from Rin to face Saber.

"What is it Saber?"

"I feel something… Lelouch, I sense the presence of another servant nearby."

* * *

 **Fade to Black…**

A/N: Rin just got introduced, But is she a master? Also who was the servant that Saber detected? was it Rin's, Mao's or someone new?

Big Thankyou to everybody writing reviews keep up the good work, I have always liked getting feedback on the stuff I write.

See you later Space Cowboys...

 **-All Day Tsundere**


	4. Does one truly die when they are killed?

**Fate/Rebellion:**

An alternate account of the events of Code Geass and The Fate Series.

* * *

 **Tohsaka Manor: 00:30, Tokiomi's Chambers.**

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement Mr. Tohsaka, I'm sure the rest of the family can understand my decision."

Ruben K. Ashford was an old man who was reaching his seventies he was sitting comfortably, Tea in one hand and a cheque for more money than his whole family is worth in the other. The patriarch of the Ashford family had just sold the rights to his Academy to entrepreneur and honorary Britannian, Tokiomi Tohsaka. Unbeknownst to him this was not just some backwater business deal made by rich men. Ashford was of key importance to Tokiomi for it held the catalyst to summon a heroic spirit, a great demon of the future who once ruled the world with an iron fist.

Now that Ashford was under his control, he had free reign to use it as a second base of operations. "I didn't just do it to attain a catalyst…" He thought to himself. "Rin has always been asking me if she could attend school, but because of the potential danger of going to school. I had always refused her requests, but now that Ashford belonged to me I can rest assured Rin will be safe."

Ever since partitioning his other daughter Sakura to the Matous, Tokiomi has always had a soft spot for Rin. Giving her nearly anything she wanted and providing everything he could as both a master Magus and father, this is partly due to the guilt and regret he felt over Sakura. At the time Tokiomi felt it was the right decision, but as time went on he began experience remorse for his decision and as a way to cope for his immense guilt he showed extra love and attention to Rin.

Tokiomi quickly snapped out of his current train of thought and came back to focusing on the Grail War, He had sent his Apprentice. Kirei Kotomine to scour the Academy for this lost relic once his deal had gone through, Tokiomi was an honorable man and decided it was proper to buy out the property first before searching the school. His apprentice however found this plan unnecessary and if it weren't for his master's wishes he would've search by now, for you see Kirei is not an honorable man like Tokiomi is. In fact he is the polar opposite, before becoming Kirei's apprentice. Kirei had worked as an executioner for the Church, basically a hunting dog who was sent to eradicate anyone or anything deemed a threat by the Church.

For years Kirei had considered his life a life without meaning, he desired nothing and had neither drive nor conviction towards anything. The only time he felt emotion of any kind was when he killed with his own hands, a fact that Kirei tries desperately to suppress. Ever since he was robbed of killing his own father due to natural reasons, he had grown increasingly bored with his life and searched for anything to relieve himself of his boredom. That relief was Kiritsugu Emiya.

* * *

 **Einzbern Manor: 00:30, Einzbern Chapel.**

"The summoning is almost complete, Iri tell Illya and Beserker to meet us in the dining room."

Kiritsugu was in the middle of summoning a servant, a heroic spirit of old who fought in the Holy Grail War. A secret conflict between six other servants and masters (those who controlled the servants) for the chance of having a solitary wish granted.

Kiritsugu was a man who had everything to lose, a family he cared for and loved. While also having everything to gain, his lifelong wish for all conflict to cease. For you see Kiritsugu was a man who had led a life of sorrow and pain, from an early age he was betrayed by his own father and made to suffer the loss of his first true love at the hands of said father. Later in life he began the life of a mercenary seeing countless things that would break the sanity of a lesser man. His suffering continued however when he was forced to kill the only person left in the world he cared for. The mercenary that saved him from his father, Natalia Kaminski. Natalia cared for Kiritsugu his entire life and was a sort of "father" figure to him. Being forced to kill her was the straw that broke the camel's back.

We fast forward to present day and Kiritsugu is a chant away from summoning his servant. His wife Irisviel looks on with anticipation, she felt safe with Kiritsugu at her side and continued to assist him whenever he was at her side. The waiting was killing her, she couldn't wait to see what servant Kiritsugu managed to summon.

An exhausted sigh left the lips of Kiritsugu, he was finished the summoning was complete. But something was off…

"Kiritsugu where's the serv…?"

A childish shriek had cut Irisviel off, it came from the dining room where Illya was.

Without a second thought both rushed to the screams location, their paternal instincts kicking in Kiritsugu and Irisviel ran as fast they could to their screeching daughter.

They were met with a peculiar sight, a man was sitting in a couch his legs crossed and with a completely stoic expression on his face. It was the fact that he was stoic that was peculiar, for just mere inches from his face was the blade of Illya's servant, Berserker. Berserker was given the command to not harm Kiritsugu's servant so the fact that Berserker, who was normally keen on any form of destruction was being held back from attacking this intruder, meant only one thing…

"Are you my master?"

Spoke the intruder with bated breath.

Kiritsugu understood the situation at hand and answered the man.

"I am, my name is Kiritsugu Emiya…"

He stood face to face with his new servant, eyeing the man from top to bottom. He didn't know which heroic spirit this was from first glance. White Bleached hair, tan skin and a red, robe like armor. This servant's identity was completely unknown.

"My turn for the questions, who are you?"

A disgusted look stained the eyes of the servant.

"My name does not matter, all you need to know is my class. I am Rider."

"Rider…" Kiritsugu muttered "If I ask a question from a servant, I damn well expect an answer!"

Both locked eyes with each other, revulsion and loathing radiating from both master and servant.

It nearly came to blows, if it weren't for the combined efforts of Irisviel and Illya in calming both down. This war might have become a master/servant short.

"Boys! You need to calm down, you two aren't here to fight each other…"

Irisviel came between both men and held both of their stares towards her.

"Kiritsugu, you shouldn't be fighting with Rider. He's your servant after all, you don't see me and Berserker fighting do you?"

This time it was Illya who spoke, she hugged his father's waist and exposed her sweet, adorable eyes towards her father.

Finally seeing that fighting and killing each other was futile, both men agreed to a truce and agreed that no harm would come to either as long as they kept their distance.

Even though Kiritsugu and Rider agreed to a truce that didn't mean they would ever get along, they both held mutual hatred for one another, but they hated the other for completely different reasons.

"Kiritsugu…"

"I had finally become the hero of justice you wanted me to become…"

* * *

 **Ashford Academy: 09:00, Headmaster's chamber.**

"The catalyst is finally mine. Kirei place it on the summoning circle and I will begin the summoning."

Kirei placed the catalyst on the summoning circle, he then stood next to Tokiomi awaiting further instructions.

"I have no further use for you Kirei, you are dismissed."

Normally Kirei, would adhere to his master's advice but for some unknown reason. Something in him compelled to stay. The fact something compelled Kirei himself was more than enough evidence to stay and witness this summoning.

"Staying Kirei? That's unlike you."

Ignoring his master statement, he continued to wait in anticipation. He blanked over all the rituals and chants until finally…

A bright flashing light overcame the small chamber, blinding both himself and Tohsaka. But all that was irrelevant for finally the servant had arrived.

"Are you my master?"

The servant stayed kneeling until he received his answer, he wore an elegant white uniform. Befitting one of royal descent.

"Indeed I am, Tokiomi Tohsaka at your service my lord…"

"Now may I ask great leader, who are you?"

Finally the servant stood, he walked towards the walls. Pictures of students plastered on each one.

"I am Assassin..."

"Assassin!" Tokiomi blurted.

"Assassin... Interesting" pondered Kirei.

Tokiomi was shocked, Assassin was considered one of the weakest classes to summon. He felt that his chance of winning was gone.

Kirei on the other hand saw something special in this servant, he wasn't Hassan-I-Sabbah, and so his identity was a mystery.

"Assassin…" Kirei called. "What is your identity?"

Assassin stood away from the pictures on the wall and turned to face the men that had summoned him.

"Shouldn't everybody know who I am?"

"Was this simply arrogance, or was there something else to this" Kirei thought.

"I am the man who had the whole world grovelling at his feet, I died a scoundrel's death and destroyed the world and created a new…"

* * *

 **Fade to Black….**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, real life shit got in the way of it.

See you later Space Cowboys...

 **-All Day Tsundere**


	5. Fate:Rebellion, story update

**A/N:** Sorry to everybody who have been waiting for new content, I have to say this now to clear up any more disappointment. For the last couple of weeks I've been in and out of writing the next chapter and each time I've just hit a wall in creativity, maybe it's just my inexperience in writing these stories but I feel I bit off more than I can chew in regard to the scope I wanted Fate/Rebellion to have. To make a long story short, this story is on indefinite hiatus until I can properly write a next chapter I can find acceptable. Don't worry too much I will continue writing Fics, not just for Fate/Rebellion but for new stories. Again I'm sorry.

See you later Space Cowboys….

 **-All Day Tsundere**


End file.
